User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Niji
Niji is one of the five Hi-XA models of Androids. Experimental, powerful, and with impressive capabilities, she, like Mai and the other Hi-XA models, were personally built by Lumi. She works at various facilities across the islands, and is the powerhouse of the android world. Appearance Niji is different from the other Hi-XA models, as she doesn't like wearing a custom maid outfit. Instead, she opts for a more advanced and flashy suit. Niji's loves the limelight, but also a lack of attention. She loves to dance and sing, but also sneak about and be mischievous. Personality Niji is the mischievous idol of the Hi-XA. She comes across as lazy, very "my pace", and quite uncooperative at times. Niji is well known for her lazy habits. She'll go missing for varying periods of time, turn up for a huge concert, then can always be found lazing around on charging plates in charging stations around the islands, nibbling at food, reading, or playing handheld games. She loves a good petting, and enjoys being given food. She also has a bad habit of "playing" with mid-to-late-teenage girls that come into the charging stations. There was once a case where a high school girl came to check on her android friend on her way to school, she went over to pet Niji, then Niji pulled her onto the charging plate, and forcibly slept with her long time before she was saved by the charging station staff. The girl had the most embarrassing excuse for tardiness to give to her teacher that day, having also realized her homework and underwear were missing. Niji's defense was that it was cold that day, and that girl was warmth. A few Shepherds once asked Lumi what exactly the point of Niji is. Lumi responded with: "If you have to ask me, it means she's doing an excellent job!" Peremeli often scolds Niji for her "horrendous inefficiency". Background Niji was designed to be the ultimate thief and spy. Although Lumi, Mai and the other Hi-XA had a struggle getting Niji to start doing her work, once she began, she loved it. Niji, like Cordelia, was snapped up by Marcella to work as an informant and spy for the Shepherds. Niji was found to be quite uncooperative at times. In the end, Niji was found to be a great asset, and surprising amazing at what she does. Niji only started going to charging stations to laze about a year after she was woken up. She was on a pretty difficult mission, and hadn't been able to eat for days, and her power ran out as she got to the coast of the islands. She was found by a local man, who took her to a charging station. It took a while before she regained power, but after she did, she found the comfort of the charging plate very appealing. Then of course there was the aforementioned incident with a high school girl. Whenever Niji completes a mission, Cordelia will give her a good petting if she's around, it seems this is actually one of Niji's motivations for working. Powers As one of the Hi-XA models, Niji is packed with impressive, powerful and capable technology. Niji was designed so be a super spy. Not these action spies in the movies, but a proper spy- stealing information and stuff without being seen, snooping on other people's lives. As an android, and Hi-XA model, Niji possesses a supernatural condition. Though she doesn't possess the same level of strength as the other Hi-XA models, possesses far greater agility, speed and dexterity:: *Bionic Physiology *Enhanced Cuteness *Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Athleticism, Supernatural Balance, Supernatural Dexterity, Supernatural Flexibility, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Leap, Supernatural Senses, and Supernatural Speed *Enhanced Assassination - Through her other skills, she gained an knack for assassination, if ever needed. *Performance Art Intuition Niji's unique technologies are all about being a spy and a thief: *Attention Manipulation - Niji can manipulate the attention of everyone around her. Meaning she can walk about freely and not be noticed by a single person. She's yet to use this technology to its fullest. She's also used this to direct everyone's attention of other people, and sometimes on herself. It's a power made possible by Psio-Tech, which can affect technology and minds, a synthetic telepathy of sorts. **Niji's skill with this power is so great, Marcella believes Niji could easily micro-manage the attention of a huge number of people. A "great strategic weapon", as Marcella described her. *Light Manipulation - Niji is capable of manipulating light- illusions and lasers, she can do it all. *Sound Manipulation - Niji is capable of manipulating sounds- projecting her voice, sonic booms, and other abilities. *Intangibility - Niji can also pass through matter, and make anything she touches pass through matter as well. This means she can steal from a safe, without ever opening it. *Invisibility - As a fail-safe, Niji can also turn invisible, and can make herself completely silent when needed. Trivia *Niji means Rainbow in Japanese. Themes Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet